Blue Eyes
by bayougalkc
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is new to Osaka High. She attracts the attention of 3 people, Inuyasha Tagasaki, Miroku Kazzanna and Sango Taijia. Kagome reluctently becomes their friends. But what will happen when they find out her secrets?
1. Default Chapter

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! Get your stinking butt out of bed!" Akito Yagasaki yelled, banging on Kagome's door.

"I'M UP!" Kagome yelled back forcefully, grumbling as she sat up in her bed.

Kagome got up out of bed and went in the bathroom. She came out 10 minutes later and went back into her midnight blue room.

Kagome went over to her massive stereo system and turned it onto 104.1 FM. She went into her closet to come out clad in a tight fit midnight blue shirt that said, ' I don't come in peace, get over it.' She also had put on black flared jeans and black Converses.

Singing along to the song that was currently on, Kagome went into the bathroom and put her blue, pink and purple streaked black hair in a loose bun.

She put on a blue and black choker with alot of black and blue bracelets on each arm.

Kagome only put on a little mascara and clear lipgloss.

She went back in her room and turned off her stereo and got her backpack, her favorite leather jacket and her keys and ran downstairs to get some breakfast.

When Kagome got in the kitchen she took a Poptart and put it in the toaster.

Kagome was making sure that she had everything in her backpack when a picture caught her eye. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was a picture of her, her mom and little brother from little less then a year ago.

'Those were the days,' Kagome thought sadly, ' I miss you guys so much.' She thought as she remembered them. POP!

Kagome grabbed the Poptart and her stuff and walked out to her black Beetle. She stuffed her crap into the backseat and slid intro the drivers seat, munching on her Poptart.

Kagome started her car and pulled out of the driveway. She popped her Evanescence cd in.

Kagome soon pulled into the the school parking lot, the Poptart was long gone and she was currently singing along to her cd.

She pulled into an empty space and turned off the car. She got her stuff and got out of the car.

Kagome walked into the school, getting some stares from the students wondering who the girl was. Kagome ignored them as she walked to the main office.

"Yes? May I help ye' child?" asked the old secretary, Mrs. Keade.

"I need a schedule," Kagome replied.

"The new student huh? Well there ye' go child. Have a nice day!" Keade called at Kagome's retreating back.

" Thanks," Kagome said before disappearing down the hall.

Kagome walked down the deserted hallway towards her 1st period class. When KAgome got to the classroom she opened the door and walked up to the teacher, who was in the middle of his lesson. She shoved her schedule in his face, not saying a word.

The teacher stared at her for a second before lookng at the piece of paper.

"Oh, so you're our new student! Welcome!" the teacher, Mr.Katashii, greeted her. He then turned to the class.

"Class, I'd like to introduce Kagome Higurashi. She's new to our school." Mr.Katashii told the class.

"Lucky her," said a voice from the class, getting snickers from the rest of the class.

"Haha, very funny Mr.Satashii. Will you like to say something about yourself?" Mr.Katashii asked.

"Not really," Kagome replied coldly. Everybody started snickering agian. Mr.Katashii was not expecting that answer.

"Well- umm, okay then. How about you sit next to Mis.Tayijia over there. Mis.Tayijia please raise your hand." Mr.Katashii asked.

Kagome saw a hand with with black nail polish go up in the back next to the window. She walked over to the desk next to it put her stuff on it uncerimioniosly and sat down. As soon as Mr.Katashii started his lesson, Kagome pulled out a walkman, put it on and zoned out.


	2. Blue Eyes Chapter 2

"Inuyasha! Get up!" Sesshomaru yelled, banging on the door.

"I'm UP!" Inuyasha said roughly throwing back the covers and dragging himself out of the bed. He went into the bathroom and came out 10 minutes later wearing a red t-shirt that siad, "My invisible friend says that you have serious problems," with black baggy jeans. He put on his favoriter pair of black and red Converse before heading downstairs.

Inuyasha got his usual cup of Ramen for breakfast. He finished quickly before he walked outside to his blood red Convertible.

Sesshmaru had left already, as his silver Jaguar was gone.

Inuyasha jumped into his car. He put in his GC cd in as he backed up out of the driveway. He then continued to speed toward

When Inuyasha pulled into the parking. He parked and looked for his friends. They were waiting in their usual spot.

"Whats up guys?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to his best, and only, friends, Sango Tayijia and Miroku Kazzanna.

"Nothing," Sango replied. Miroku's reply was much different.

"There's a new studnet!" Miroku replied happily, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet,

"Let me guess, its a girl?" Inuyasha assumed.

"Yep. There's rumors that shes hot but totally unemotional." Miroku grinned like there wa no tommorrow.

"Of course. What would I expect from you?" Sango grumbled to herself, "Whats her name?"

"I dont really remember but I know it started with a K." Miroku replied.

"Come on guys, lets get going," Inuyasha told them before they started walking toward the school building.

in 1st Period

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all sat down in thier regular seats as they awaited another boring lecture from Mr.Katashii.

Mr.Katashii had just started his usual broring speech when the door to the classroom opened.

Everyone looked up to see a girl with pink, purple and blue streaked black hair and aamazingly blue eyes.

Inuyasha watched as the girl walked up to the teacher and shoved a piecxe of paper in his face, not saying a word. The teacher looked at her then the paper. He then spoke to her, Inuyasha couldn't hear him as he was in the back of the room(Inuyasha not the teacher). But he didn't get an answer out of him. Mr.Katashii then turned to th class.

"Class, I'd like to introduce Kagome Higurashi. She's a new student here." Mr.Katashii told the class.

"Lucky her," said a voice a few rows away from Inuyasha, getting snickers from the class.

"Haha, very funny Mr.Satashii. Would you like to say something about yourself?" Mr.Katashii questioned Kagome.

"Not really," Kagome replied coldly, getting snickers from the class, even Inuyasha cracked a smirk but it was gone in an instant.

"Well- ummm, okay then. How about you sit next to Mis. Tayijia over there. Mis.Tayijia please raised your hand." Mr.Katashii asked.

Across from Inuyasha, Sango raised her hand. The girl, Kagome, walked over to the empty desk and threw her stuff on the desk before plopping down in the seat.

Soon, Mr.Katashii started his boring lecture again. Inuyasha saw Kagome take out her discman and start listening to it, looking out the window.

Inuyasha didn't have his discman with ihm today because of the fight he had with his brother last night, Sesshomaru threw the discman at the wall and Inuyasha threw him into the wall. So instead Inuyasha doddled on an extra piece of paper fpr the rest of class.

The rest of class went by slowly and so did the 2 classes after that. Inuyasha was glad when lunhc finally rolled around.

Inuyasha and Miroku had just sat down at thier regular table outside when Sango came up to them and asked them...


End file.
